


Slip Up

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: during ‘Tegridy Farms’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Cartman’s thoughts when Butters slips up (takes place during ‘Tegridy Farms’)
Kudos: 1





	Slip Up

Wow, Butters was stupid.

Didn’t you run through with him what to do if Kyle comes and asks “are you selling vape pens”?

You did.

Butters is just stupid.

Although maybe you shouldn’t have told Kyle his little brother was vaping.

Nah.

It’s not your fault he’s too easy to piss off when it comes to the dildo.

Okay.

What to do.

Kyle can’t know you’re part of it, yet.

And......

You need to have a word with Butters.

“Butters, this is for Kyle.”

A punch in the face resulting in a black eye for no reason.

That’ll do it.


End file.
